Pseudomonas fluorescens was recently observed to secrete a factor which is toxic for Trypanosoma cruzi, the causative organism for South American sleeping sickness (Chagas' Disease). We have isolated and identified several components which are active against T. cruzi but are also hemolytic. Other biological studies are planned.